The Start of Something New Pt.2
Plot After Mig puts on the gamatrix, he now has to learn how to use it better then before and quick before a bunch of robotic killing machines capture him and kill him. Synopsis Mig and Clepron were still putting their arms in the air when the robots were coming at them. Clepron managed to grab a weapon and fire at the robots and broke one robot's hand off. "Nice shot!" said Mig. "Why thank you. This is how it is when your a plumber rookie-in-training," said Clepron. Mig jumped out of the way when a robot came and hurled Clepron into the ground. Mig dialed up a new alien and turned into him. He felt his body change quickly and before he knew it, he was a white, black, and yellow robotic type alien. "Woah! This guy is cool!" he said. Just then a robot floated towards him. Mig grabbed it and threw it into the air and then began punching it. "I think I'll name this guy Puncherbot," he said. Just then he saw a few robots smashing up Clepron. They lunged him into a police car. "Ouch," he said. Mig floated angrily towards the robots and threw them against each other and some exploded. Just then the robots stopped and looked behind Clepron. Mig did too and saw a larger robot. "Wow. Deristroll was right. These two are here trying to destroy us," said the large robot. "Now it's time to smash the sockets out of you!" Puncherbot said. He floated up to the larger robot's chest and began punching. "Hahahahah! You think you can destroy me? I am the robot bounty hunter boss! I am way stronger then you think!" he said. The boss smashes Puncherbot to the ground and Mig turned back. "Well that hurt," he said. "Get the kid and go destroy him," said the boss. "Yes sir we will," said the robots. Two of them came to Mig and carried him into the sky. "I will deal with this guy myself," said the boss. "Clepron? Nooo!!!" shouted Mig. His gamatrix recharged and he turned into Wildmutt and grabbed the two robots and threw them together, causing them to explode. Wildmutt came down towards the boss's head and crawled around his body. "Argh! This is a weird and odd kind of feeling," he said. "ROOOAARR! Grrrrr!' grolwed Wildmutt. Wildmutt then ripped a metal hole inside the boss and crawled inside and turned back to Mig, Clepron saw him and decided that he wanted to distract the boss by blasting him so he did. "Aggghhh!! Stop this at once!!" the boss shouted. "Nah I'm good," said Clepron. He kept on circling the boss and blasting him as Mig was walking through the insides of the boss. He came through electrical wires, plug-ins, and other mechanical junk. "What the heck does this guy put into himself I mean seriously? A basketball? Come on," said Mig. He reached a large remote control heart/core area and smiled. His gamatrix had reacharged so he turned into an alien. "Feeeeddddbbbbaccckkk!!!" he shouted. He jumped at the remote control and began zapping it and breaking it apart. It glowed red and the boss began exploding. "Noooo!!!" he shouted. "You guys will pay for this I assure you!! Noooooo!!!!' he shouted. He blew up and Feedback landed on the ground and turned back to Mig. Him and Clepron went back to the house and smiled at each other excited. "Now can you tell me more about the gamatrix and how you know about it?" asked Mig. He and Clepron went upstairs. "I sure can," Clepron said to Mig. Characters *Miguel Tennyson *Clepron Villains *Robotic Bounty Hunter Boss *Robotic Bounty Hunters *Deristroll (mentioned) Aliens Used *Puncherbot *Wildmutt *Feedback Trivia *The main villain of the series, Deristroll, is mentioned by the Robotic Bounty Hunter Boss. *Miguel turns into Puncherbot, Wildmutt, and Feedback for the first time. *Clepron is reaveled to have known all along about the gamatrix. Category:Episodes Category:Two-Part Episodes